Heretofore, musicians and musical instrument designers have adapted their instruments and devised various devices to enable the instruments to be played in a variety of different positions. For example, many stringed instruments such as guitars, mandolins, banjos and the like include one or more pegs affixed thereto for engaging a support strap, whereby the instrument may be suspended by the strap from the musician's body to enable mobile playing thereof.
Typically, the one or more pegs affixed to the stringed instrument include an enlarged head portion having a reduced diameter shaft or shank extending therefrom wherein the free end of the shaft is affixed to the instrument by various known means. Conventional support straps define an aperture therethrough adjacent at least one end thereof, wherein the aperture typically includes a slit extending therefrom. The aperture of the strap is forced over the head of a corresponding peg and onto the shaft to thereby connect the support strap to the instrument. In this process, the slit is generally operable to separate as the aperture is forced over the head, thereby effectively enlarging the aperture opening sufficiently to allow passage of the enlarged head therethrough.
The regions of the support strap defining the above-described aperture/slit configuration are typically formed of a semi-flexible material such as leather, vinyl or the like. Such materials are known to stretch and/or deform through repeated engagement and disengagement with the instrument peg, and support strap apertures thus tend to become enlarged and the slits overly flexible through normal use. Accordingly, there exists an ever-increasing possibility that the strap aperture may slip over the enlarged head of the peg, thereby disengaging the instrument from its wearer. Potential damage to, or destruction of, the instrument could result.
The foregoing problem associated with the above-described instrument/strap attachment structures has been addressed heretofore, and a number of strap locking and/or latching devices have been devised to ensure secure attachment of the support strap to the instrument. One approach to such a strap locking device includes modifying the instrument peg to include a strap locking feature. Examples of such devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,894,464, 4,014,240, 4,028,981, 4,144,794, 4,274,181, 4,291,822, 4,592,266, 4,843,943 and 4,901,900. While such devices are generally operable to provide adequate strap locking capabilities, they have certain drawbacks associated therewith. For example, the disclosed strap locking devices are designed to replace existing instrument pegs, and the mounting of such structures typically requires modifications to the instrument itself. Many musicians, particularly those who own and routinely play vintage or collectable instruments, desire to maintain the originality of their instruments and therefore will not use such devices. Moreover, many of these peg replacement devices are complicated and cumbersome to use.
Another known approach to strap locking devices includes modifying the strap to include a strap locking feature. Examples of such devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,688,012, 4,188,851, 4,271,999, 4,370,040 and 4,993,127. While such devices are generally operable to provide adequate strap locking capabilities, they have certain drawbacks associated therewith. For example, such devices are typically complicated and expensive to manufacture. Moreover, many musicians prefer to use customized straps that may not include, and may not be modifiable to include, such strap locking features.
Yet another known approach to strap locking devices includes providing a locking structure that is independent of both the strap and the instrument peg. An example of one such device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,357,063 and includes a pair of juxtaposed disk-like structures each defining an aperture therethrough. The disks are rotatably connected such that the two apertures align in one position to allow passage therethrough of the enlarged head of the instrument pin. With the device apertures positioned about the reduced diameter shaft of the pin, one disk is rotated relative to the other such that the two apertures align in a second position having a diameter that is smaller than the head of the instrument pin. While this device overcomes some of the drawbacks of the above-described strap locking devices by providing a strap locking structure that is independent of both the support strap and the instrument pin, it has its own drawbacks associated therewith. For example, the dual-disk structure is complicated in its manufacture and assembly, and is further cumbersome and difficult to operate.
Another problem associated with the mobile playing of an instrument, and particularly of a stringed instrument, is the ready availability to the musician of needed musical accessories. For example, many guitar and mandolin players use flat picks, which may easily slip from the player's grasp when strumming or picking the strings. For this reason, designers of stringed instrument accessories have designed various structures for storing picks within ready access of the musician. One particular type of known pick storage structure includes a pick housing or holding structure that is affixable to the surface of the instrument and is configured to hold a number of picks. Examples of this type of pick storage structure are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,135,431, 4,785,708, 5,488,892, 5,796,021 and 5,847,299. While such pick holding structures are typically effective at accomplishing their intended purpose, such structures are generally undesirable from a musician's perspective because they involve either modifying the instrument body or affixing a structure to the instrument body in such a manner that may adversely affect the instrument tone/sound or that may damage the instrument finish.
Another known type of pick storage structure includes a pick housing or holding structure that may be affixed or attached to an instrument support strap or to the musician. Examples of such pick storage structures are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,779,778, 5,299,485, 5,413,020, 5,739,445, Des. 309,674 and Des. 362,264. Such pick storage structures are generally undesirable as cumbersome and/or as requiring modifications to the support strap or other structure.
Yet another known type of pick storage structure includes a housing or holding structure that may be detachably affixed to a portion of the instrument or to one of the instrument accessories. Examples of such pick storage structures are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,067,255, 5,651,468, Des. 393,362 and Des. 355,667. Most of these pick storage structures present a drawback in that the picks are located remote from the musician and are therefore difficult to store/retrieve. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 393,362, on the other hand, discloses a pick storage pouch that includes an aperture suitable for connection to an instrument strap pin. However, the position of the pouch does not appear to be adjustable relative to the strap pin, and the configuration of the pick storage area is such that storage and retrieval of a pick is difficult and cumbersome.
What is therefore needed is a combination instrument strap locking and pick storage device that overcomes the drawbacks associated with the above-described devices. Such a combination strap locking and pick storage device should ideally be simple in its design, manufacture and use, and should further be independent of the instrument, support strap and musician.